


Correction

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [27]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: “Tech-nique? Jaysus, Adé, I’m rubbing my dick, not steering a ship.”





	Correction

“Now that’s just sloppy.”  
  
Edward snorted, opened an eye and gave Adéwalé a moody look. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Adéwalé shook his head. “You have no technique.”  
  
“Tech- _nique_?” Edward exclaimed. “Tech- _nique_? Jaysus, Adé, I’m rubbing my dick, not steering a ship.”  
  
The taller man scoffed, rolled his eyes. “That’s no excuse to be sloppy with it.”  
  
Edward let go of his cock, throwing his hands up. “Alright then! Let’s see you do it, if you know so much.”  
  
Adéwalé shrugged, a little smirk on his face, and then pushed the blanket off his lap and took himself in hand.  
  
Edward pouted. “I meant on _me_.”  
  
His Quartermaster’s smirk just widened. “Patience, patience,” Adéwalé encouraged mildly. “We’ll get there.” The smirk turned devilish. “At some point.”  
  
Edward groaned, tilted his head back and covered his eyes with his hands. “You’re terrible and I hate you.”  
  
“Of course you do. Now pay attention.”  
  
Look, Edward _tried_ to pay attention to Adéwalé’s ‘technique’. He really did. But the thing was, he was quite fond of the other man’s cock, and it was hard to pay attention to this ‘technique’ nonsense when he was busy staring at said cock (which was quite large) and imagining it jammed up his arse.  
  
“You’re drooling,” Adéwalé said flatly, stopping his ministrations and looking pointedly at Edward.  
  
“What? Of course I’m drooling: We’re naked in bed and we’re rubbing our dicks, not whale-hunting.”  
  
“I’m showing you this for _your_ benefit, you know,” Adéwalé said, before Edward crawled over and half-sprawled on his lap so he could kiss him. He was quite certain that Adéwalé was rolling his eyes, forever plagued by Edward’s inability to take things seriously, but that didn’t stop him from leaning into it and sliding a hand onto Edward’s back.  
  
Given their proximity and their previous activities, it was inevitable that they’d get excited quickly, and eventually Edward broke the kiss and leaned back. “Alright, hold still, I’m still stretched from earlier, I can make this work.”  
  
Adéwalé groaned, and not from arousal. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”  
  
“Little pain’s good. Build’s character.”  
  
Adéwalé snorted, not reacting as Edward sunk onto his cock. “And yet, it fails to build your patience.”  
  
“Who needs patience,” Edward panted, bobbing up and down a little, “When your satisfaction can be immediate?”  
  
“You’re hopeless. Forget it.”  
  
“I intend to,” Edward chuckled, and leaned forward to kiss him again.  
  
-End


End file.
